(1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a short distance reflected pattern decorating plate and, more specifically, to a short distance reflected pattern decorating plate that compromising a base, a decorating plate, a front plate and a circuit board that makes the decorating plate brighter and clearer, and to emphasize the decorating plate with a bright light circle
(2). Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that an emblem of the automobile indicates the manufacturer, the emblems are on both the front engine hood and back of the trunk, such arrangement is not only clearly indicates the manufacturer but also becomes a beautiful decorating plate. Most of the known emblems are a fixed size plate with sculpture on one side; however such mechanism is very simple and dull and not able to act as a decorating plate.
A different mechanism, shown in FIG. 6, is made of a cold light plate that further consists of a front plate (A), an illuminator (B), and a base (C). A transparent display portion (A1) is on the front plate (A) and can be in any shape, the illuminator (B) is a cold light plate with light evenly displayed on surface. The base (C) holds the illuminator (B) and then to have the front plate (A) covers both of them, finally joins them together with wave soldering to form them into a strong body. The illuminator (B) emits light and the transparent display portion (A1) of the front plate (A) displays the desired pattern.
The effect of above mechanism is better than previous one, however such mechanism applies illuminator emitting cold light evenly and the transparent display portion of the front plate displaying the desired pattern. The soft and even light displayed by the transparent display portion is from bottom; the effect is no so three-dimensional to be a good decorating plate. The cold light plate fads away easily after long-term sun exposure, that results poor decorative effect.
A different mechanism similar to the above one is to have several light bulbs inside the base. The light bulbs inject light directly to the transparent display portion for the desired pattern. However the display portion is transparent, therefore the bulbs can be seen regardless they are on or off, such design might not be so elegant. If those bulbs are to be hidden, the transparent display portion must be modified to be translucent, such design might dim the light that causes the pattern is not so bright and not so decorative.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a short distance reflected pattern decorating plate to make the decorating plate brighter and clearer, and to emphasize the decorating plate with a bright light circle.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a short distance reflected pattern decorating plate in accordance with the present invention comprises a bas, a decorating plate, a front plate and a circuit board. The base further consists of a recess according to the shape of the decorating plate, the surface of the recess is electroplated to form a reflection layer; several illuminator holes span over the recess to locate the illuminators. The decorating plate is a transparent plate and shaped according to the recess of the base; a reflection side is formed on the sloped contacting area with the recess of the base; a refraction side with many vertical cuts is formed along the inclined circumference of the decorating plate. The front plate is made of a transparent acrylic board with darken surface, a transparent display portion is shaped according to the decorating plate. The circuit board is an electrical system board on the base, several illuminators, such as light bulbs or light emitting diodes are installed inside the illuminator holes of the base.